The Only Way Is Up
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Percintaan Pelatih bola Korea Selatan bersama Striker China Zhang Yixing. Mana yang harus di dahulukan? Cinta atau pengabdian terhadap negara? Sulay Oneshoot


**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

Flying White Unicorn

 **The Only Way Is Up**

Oneshoot

BxB

 _We are in final_

… _.._

Tangan kanan salah satu namja di ruangan gelap itu sibuk mencari sesuatu di atas nakas yang terletak di kamar bercat putih bertirai hitam. Ini tentu bukan kamarnya, hitam dan putih bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk pengantar tidur yang indah. Kamar dengan nuansa coklat dan di penuhi dengan beberapa perabotan kayu menjadi ciri khas dari laki-laki bernama Kim Junmyeon. Pelatih tim sepak bola Korea Selatan. Yang baru di pilih untuk membawa Korea Selatan di piala Asia tahun ini.

Sebuah ponsel sudah di jangkau tangannya. Mata nya langsung otomatis menyipit karena cahaya yang keluar dari layar ponselnya. Cukup angka membuatnya langsung berdiri dari nyamannya kasur dan hangatnya selimut.

" Astaga Junmyeon! Kau mengagetkanku." Pria di sebelahnya yang tampak tidak mengenakan sehelai benang kecuali selimut putih yang membungkus setengah dirinya ikut bangun. Duduk di atas kasurnya memandang Junmyeon dengan kesal. Dialah Yixing, stiker handalan dari China. Sekaligus pemilik dari ruangan bernuansa putih hitam ini. Dua sosok yang akan hadir di piala final.

" Maafkan aku Yixing. Aku tidak sadar ini sudah terlalu siang untuk keluar dari apartemenmu."

" Benarkah? Aku harus mengganti tirai kamar ini menjadi bukan model _blackout_ lagi." Ucap Yixing mengamati jendela kamarnya yang terblok tirai hitam.

" Tidak akan berubah kalau tetap warna hitam. Aku harus pergi Yixing. Sebelum ada yang memulai gosip tentang kita."

" Ya tentu. Pasti tidak akan enak jika tajuk halaman mengenai cinta satu malam antara pelatih Korsel bersama striker China." Yixing menahan tawanya

" Yixing sungguh itu tidak lucu. Kita sudah kenal sebelum aku menjadi pelatih Korea Selatan."

" Tentu, kalau dulu aku tidak bermain di klub bola Korea Selatan. Mana mungkin aku mengenalmu." Ucap Yixing sambil memperhatikan laki-lakinya yang sedang memakai kembali bajunya semalam dengan cepat.

" Aku yang bersyukur bisa mengenal orang bertalenta sepertimu. Gerakanmu di lapangan seperti menari. Tidak ada pemain di dunia yang sepertimu. Aku pergi dulu Yixing ah. Siang ini aku akan langsung pulang ke Seoul. Dua minggu lagi kita berjumpa."

" Baiklah pelatih gila. Hati-hati di perjalananmu."

" Mwo! Kenapa kau mengatakan aku gila?."

" Pelatih nasional waras mana yang akan mendatangi striker negara lain ketika masa-masa latihan mereka sudah padat." Ucap Yixing sambil mengacungkan simbol _peace_ di tanganya.

" Itu karena kau terus meneleponku dan merengek tidak bisa fokus latihan karena rindu denganku dan ingin berjumpa denganku kan." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Buktinya saja aku terus latihan dengan baik."

" Jadi kau membohongiku?." Junmyeon menunduk lesu.

" Tapi aku tidak bohong tentang betapa rindunya aku denganmu. Sudah sana, nanti kau ketinggalan pesawatmu."

" Yixing… Gomawo…"

" Sanaa…"

" Baiklah-baiklah. Tidak perlu mengusirku. Aku pergi dulu ya. Kuharap aku tidak melihat kau membawa piala." Ucap Junmyeon becanda

" Apa? Kau berharap _team_ mu yang menang? Jangan bermimpi Junmyeon." Ejek Yixing kembali

" Haha uke jaman sekarang sungguh semakin mengerikan dan ambisius. Aku pergi dulu sayang. Jangan lupa minum vitamin dan obat pencegah kehamilanmu ."

" Pergiii…" Yixing melempar bantal bekas Junmyeon tadi ke arah pintu. Tepat ketika Junmyeon sudah melangkah kakinya keluar pintu kamar.

" Jumpa di final!."

.

.

.

Sinar matahari terik di musim panas kota Seoul tampaknya tidak menjadi penghalang bagi pelatih yang belum dua puluh empat jam berada di kota itu untuk melatih para pemain pilihan Korea Selatan. Datang dua jam sebelum latihan mulai menjadi kebiasaan untuknya. Hal itu juga membuat Kyungsoo, asisten nya sangat kesal. Dua jam lebih cepat untuk Junmyeon berarti tiga jam lebih cepat untuknya. Dia harus siap dan selalu berada di lapangan latihan bahkan sebelum Junmyeon datang.

" Kyungsoo anak-anak bagaimana?."

" Mereka? Mereka sangat bahagia karena latihan kemarin hanya di sore hari saja. Bahkan Baekhyun memesan _foodtruck_ burger untuk kami semua. Jongin masih membawa jimatnya, Sehun masih berbisik jika berbicara, dan….."

" Hmm… Kalau begitu tambahkan lima puluh sit up hari ini sebelum mulai latihan." Poton Junmyeon tampak seperti menghitung di udara.

" Eh untuk apa?."

" Untuk membakar kalori _junkfood_. Sudah ku katakan kan mereka sedang diet _junkfood_. Aku tidak mau mereka menjadi lambat bergerak. Final sudah semakin dekat."

" Ya ya.. Aku kira kau tidak ada maka diet mereka juga terskip. Nah itu Jongin sudah datang." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

" Astaga! Apa mereka pikir mereka sedang piknik keluarga."

Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo memandang kedatangan seorang namja berkulit tan yang kanan dan kirinya di ikuti oleh adik beradik dan eomma nya.

" Sudah jangan mengikuti ku terus. Aku malu."

" Kau malu? Kau malu eomma dan adik-adikmu mengantarmu ke lapangan? Tapi kau tidak malu membawa boneka _teddy bear_ mu itu kesini."

Jongin langsung memeluk erat boneka nya. Dia sendiri bingung jika tidak ada boneka buluk itu dia pasti merasa tegang walaupun itu hanya latihan.

" Hai pelatih Junmyeon dan asisten Kyungsoo. Ini kubawakan sup kaki sapi. Pasti kau menyukainya. Aku sengaja buat agar hari-hari mu kuat seperti sapi."

" Terimakasih eomma Kim." Ucap Junmyeon sopan

" Pelatih Junmyeon, aku, eomma dan adikku Mingyu akan duduk di barisan penonton dan menjadi supporter setia anda."

" Jennie Noona sudah kubilang kan kami masih latihan mengapa kau terus menerus ingin ikut. Lihat mata pelatih ku sudah seperti ingin keluar."

" Jongin aku kan kemari untuk menyemangatimu dan membawa Mingyu agar dia bisa mencontoh team mu. Suatu saat semua nama adik-adikku akan tertoreh di buku sepak bola nasional negara kita. Eomma bisa bayangkan keluarga kita menjadi keluarga sepak bola?."

" Ah katakan saja noona ingin bertemu dengan pelatih Junmyeon. Kenapa bawa-bawa aku. Aku kan sudah bilang, cita-citaku itu menjadi animator." Ucap Mingyu bosan

" Haha tidak bukan begitu pelatih Junmyeon. Adikku ini masih kecil jadi suka bicara sembarangan. Eomma ayo kita duduk." Jennie dengan cepat menuntun orangtua nya sambil menendang kecil kaki Mingyu. Jongin memperhatikannya dengan iba.

" Mengapa mereka menjadi keluargaku." Gumamnya.

" Sudah Jongin sana ganti baju mu dengan baju latihan. Ah itu dia drama king kita sudah tiba.

Namja dengan topi putih dan baju kebesaran tampak dari jauh berjalan dengan santai. Melambaikan tangannya seakan dia telah memegang piala. Junmyeon menggeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat anak didik nya yang satu ini.

 _Wing forward_ atau penyerang sayap handalan Korea Selatan, gesit dalam mengoper bola dan karena tubuhnya kecil maka selalu dapat mengelak dari penyerang-penyerang lawan. Belum lagi satu keahliannya. Drama.

Banyaknya pemain lawan mendapat kartu kuning dan merah karena keahliannya drama di depan wasit. Terkena tekelan sedikit bisa berdampak buruk bagi pemain lawan. Lebih baik menghidari menyerang Baekhyun daripada menjadi korban drama nya. Begitu beberapa nasehat dari pelatih lawan untuk para pemainnya.

Sebenarnya Junmyeon sudah melarang Baekhyun untuk menggunakan kekuatan dramanya. Namun tampaknya jiwa akting dalam diri Baekhyun lebih kuat daripada jiwa menggoalkan gawang. Dia lebih suka tergeletak di atas rumput dengan mengaduh kesakitan setengah mati. Lalu team akan diberikan tendangan bebas atau tendangan sudut sebagai ganti ruginya. Sungguh yang sebenarnya rugi adalah team lawan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa semua wasit seperti tersihir dengan wajah kesakitan Baekhyun dan cepat mencabut kartu untuk team lawan, seakan-akan hal itu membuat Baekhyun untuk tidak menangis.

" Pelatih Junmyeon kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana perjalananmu ke China? Apa kau jumpa kitab kungfu _soccer_ untuk strategi baru kita?." Tanya Baekhyun bercanda.

" Baekhyun lihat sudah jam berapa ini mengapa baru datang? Dan siapa bilang aku ke China. Aku hanya pulang ke Busan."

Baekhyun celinguan melihat kanan dan kirinya. Hampir semua pemain memang sudah berkumpul. Karena tidak ingin di marah, dia mulai mencari pembicaraan.

" Ooo tidak mengaku ya. Apa kau tidak punya sosial media? Hampir semua akun gosip di instagram sedang membicarakanmu. Aku ikut berkomentar di salah satunya. Tenang saja aku pakai akun palsu haha."

" Pembicaraan apa?." Tanya Junmyeon mulai penasaran.

" Susah memang punya pelatih kelakuan seperti orang tua. Kau sama saja seperti asisten Kyungsoo disuruh instal twitter, malah kedownload traveloka. Disuruh bikin instagram malah share album di facebook. Nih baca." Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya menunjukkan video pendek di akun instagram dengan nama gosip_menang2

" A-Apa… Mana ponselku."

Junmyeon membawa ponsel Baekhyun pergi menuju tas nya berada. Ponsel dan dompetnya memang tidak pernah ditentengnya jika dia sedang melatih _team_ nya.

" Gila! Bahkan menteri sudah meneleponku." Junmyeon menatap anak-anak didiknya

" Aku rasa kita akan mendapat pelatih baru." Ucap Baekhyun sedih.

.

.

.

Bukan Baekhyun jika dia tidak ikut dalam jamuan yang di adakan menteri. Walau hanya Junmyeon yang di undang. Baekhyun seperti manajer Junmyeon tahu jadwal dan aktivitas pertemuan pelatihnya itu dengan para petinggi. Tanpa malu dia akan hadir dan ikut memberi pendapat. Karena itu Baekhyun lebih terkenal di antara para petinggi dibanding sang _striker_ Korsel Kim Jongin.

" Untuk apa kau datang juga Baek?."

" Aku? Aku kesini akan memberi pendapat mewakili para _team."_

" Aku tidak akan di skors." Ucap Junmyeon tidak yakin.

" Kita lihat saja." Baekhyun menatap Junmyeon iba.

" Junmyeon kau sudah datang dan eh… Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingat kita ada pertemuan juga."

" Malam pak menteri. Aku kesini untuk menemani pelatihku."

" Baiklah-baiklah. Junmyeon kurasa kau sudah tahu kenapa kau kemari kan?."

Junmyeon mengangguk.

" Apa benar kau memiliki hubungan dengan striker China?."

Junmyeon mengangguk lagi.

" Jangan mengangguk saja. Jawab." Bisik Baekhyun

" Iya benar. Saya memiliki hubungan dengan striker China Zhang Yixing. Hubungan kami sudah berlangsung lama."

" Biasa cinlok." Sambung Baekhyun

" Oh iya aku ingat dulu Zhang bergabung di salah satu klub di Korea. Tapi Junmyeon, apa kau sadar sekarang kau adalah pelatih Korea Selatan. Dan team China adalah saingan kita."

" Saya sadar. Tapi saya tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan antara saya dan Yixing."

Mentri di depan Junmyeon dan Baekhyun menghela napas. Dia tahu potensi Junmyeon, bagaimana Junmyeon membentuk kharisma bersama team nya. Membiarkan Junmyeon bersama pilihannya dan mempertahankannya sama saja membuat masyarakat mempertanyakan bagaimana dia membuat keputusan.

" Aku tidak punya pilihan Junmyeon…."

" Tunggu pak menteri. Maaf kalau saya potong tapi jika kalian berhenti memberhentikan pelatih Junmyeon itu artinya kita bunuh diri. Kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berlatih strategi baru. Pelatih baru sama saja dengan mengobrak abrik lagi strategi kita. Saya sebagai perwakilan pemain menolak." Ucap Baekhyun lugas.

" Tapi saya juga tidak mau mengambil resiko. Bukankah tidak profesional jika Junmyeon berhubungan dengan pemain lawan."

" Dia tidak profesional jika membiarkan team nya kalah melawan kekasihnya. Dan saya rasa itu tidak akan terjadi."

" Apa kau memiliki jaminan untuk perkataanmu itu?."

" Ya aku menjamin pelatihku tidak akan membiarkan _team_ lawan membawa piala."

" Hmm…"

" Aku menjamin diriku sendiri. Korea Selata akan menjadi pemenang nya." Ucap Junmyeon

Sang menteri memandang Junmyeon, menimbang kegelisahan dirinya sendiri.

" Baiklah-baiklah. Pemenang Junmyeon."

.

.

Ahli-ahli kembali ke lapangan bola. Kini Junmyeon dan Baekhyun malah berdiam diri dirumah Jongin. Salahkan Baekhyun yang membawa mobil tanpa bertanya. Kini di kamar Jongin yang sudah sangat berantakan di buat tambah berantakan.

" Tapi mereka tidak memecatmu kan?."

" Tidak mungkin. Pelatih Junmyeon tidak memiliki kesalahan. Kecuali dia jatuh cinta dengan pemain lawan."

" Itu bukan kesalahan." Balas Jongin. Baekhyun mengangguk. Masih membongkar alat-alat _game_ milik Jongin.

" Aku yakin kita bisa juara. Tahun ini piala milik kita." Ucap Jongin

" Apa aku tidak egois? Membiarkan tetap melatih kalian tapi diluar sana orang-orang memojokkan _team_ hanya karena hubunganku dengan Yixing. Aku seperti membuat kalian tidak bisa dihandalkan."

" Ah jangan dengarkan omongan mereka. Itu yang punya akun gosip_menang2 kalau ku tahu dia siapa. Pasti sudah ku hajar." Ucap Baekhyun.

" Iya. Lagipula menteri sudah percaya denganmu. Dia akan mengabari presiden untuk selanjutnya. Yang kita butuhkan hanyalah latihan."

" Jongin benar. Aku yakin jika _team_ kita menerapkan latihan dan strategi yang kau miliki kita akan mengalahkan _team_ China. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa rumahmu sepi?."

" Eomma ku sedang pergi kerumah pamanku. Mingyu masih di sekolah. Jennie noona sedang menangis dikamar mendapat kabar Junmyeon menyukai laki-laki."

" Oh _poor girl_. Sudah ayo kita pulang. Jam tiga nanti kita latihan." Ucap Baekhyun

" Kalian datang hanya untuk mengabariku ini?."

" Dan ini." Baekhyun menunjuk dua CD _game_

" Tidak tidak! Yang terakhir tidak kau kembalikan."

" Sttt diamlah Jongin. Kalau kau pelit denganku, aku tidak akan memberimu umpan _goal._ Ayo pelatih!."

" Kalau itu terjadi kupastikan kepala kalian akan menjadi bola." Sambung Junmyeon.

Baekhyun tertawa meninggalkan Jongin yang kesal karena harta _game_ nya akan menjadi milik Baekhyun.

.

….

Sudah dua bungkus permen karet non kalori di kunyah nya sampai berwarna putih tulang. Rasa mint yang dikeluarkan pun sudah habis. Namun pelatih Wang yang terkenal karena memiliki gaya busana terbaik itu tidak juga membuangnya keluar dari mulutnya. Sembari mulutnya komat kamit tangan nya ikut bergerak seakan ada papan tulis kasat mata di depannya.

Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tahu apa permasalahan yang membuat pelatih mereka seperti ini. Gosip antar pemain China dan pelatih Korea Selatan seakan menyentak dirinya. Beberapa orang mengatakan pelatih mereka tidak tidur selama dua hari. Keputusan pihak negara menginginkan Yixing untuk di copot dari posisinya.

Untuk masuk ke babak final ini merupakan impian terbesar untuk China. Mengetahui Yixing memiliki hubungan dengan Junmyeon sama seperti berkhianat dengan negaranya.

Satu-satunya keputusan pelatih Wang adalah menukar Yixing dengan pemain lainnya. Hanya saja satu-satunya yang masih membuat pelatih Wang bingung adalah dimana dia harus mencari pemain seperti Yixing. Hampir semua skor di ciptakan melalui tendangannya.

" Pelatih Wang duduk lah." Panggil Yixing

" Yixing.. Apa kau sengaja mau membuat aku jantungan? Kenapa harus dia?."

" Pertama!." Luhan pemain andalan China selain Yixing langsung menjawab. Yixing kembali duduk dengan tenang melihat sahabatnya berbicara.

" Dia tampan, kedua dia kaya raya ketiga kau tidak mempunyai alasan untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepadanya." Jawab Luhan sambil menutup matanya.

" Astaga jangan bilang kau juga menyukainya." Ucap Chanyeol pemain bertahan China.

" Mungkin kalau dia masih single. Haha tidak Yixing! Kau kan tahu seleraku yang seperti apa."

Luhan langsung menenangkan Yixing yang melotot ke arahnya.

" Apa kurangnya Wu Yifan? Bukannya dia juga mengejar Yixing bertahun-tahun lamanya?." Chanyeol pemain blasteran China-Korea itu seperti menuntut jawaban.

" Namanya juga cinta. Tidak bisa di paksakan. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak punya pacar? Bukannya banyak yang menyukaimu?." Luhan bertanya balik.

" A-aku tidak suka memiliki hubungan seperti itu." Jawab Chanyeol

" Ah bilang saja kau takut. Bukannya dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tidak jelas. Kami tidak pernah melihat kau mempunyai kekasih."

" Siapa yang takut. Aku hanya tidak mau." Ucap Chanyeol

" Sudahlah. Jadi apa aku masih bisa bermain di final ini?." Yixing memotong obrolan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

" Tidak Yixing. Xiumin akan maju ke posisimu dan kami akan menganti pemain tengah." Jawab sang pelatih

" Apa? Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak pernah menjadi _striker_. Posisiku di tengah akan tetap seperti itu sampai final ini selesai." Jawab Xiumin si mata kucing.

" Astaga. Akan lebih susah lagi jika aku mengganti posisi Yixing dengan pemain cadangan. Yifan masih belum bisa bermain total karena cederanya. Bukannya kau dan Luhan nanti bisa membuat strategi bersama?."

" Tidak! Kau tidak perlu mengganti Yixing kalau kau tetap membuatnya main." Putus Xiumin.

" Xiu! Aku pelatih disini. Aku nakoda kalian."

" Aku tahu. Bukan maksudku meremehkan posisimu disini. Aku hanya ingin kita menang. Membuat posisiku menjadi _striker_ sama saja dengan menjauhkan kita dari piala."

Satu ruangan hening karena perkataan Xiumin yang memang benar adanya. Ketiadaan Yifan karena cedera membuat _team_ China hanya bergantung pada Yixing dalam urusan goal gawang lawan.

" Yifan akan ku masukkan ke dalam salah satu cadangan kali ini. Yixing kau tetap bermain. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu diluar keprofesional mu. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk menggantikanmu."

" Terimakasih pelatih Wang. Aku berjanji, kita akan memenangkan final ini."

" Tepati janjimu Yixing." Pelatih Wang keluar ruangan. Kancing bajunya sudah terlepas dua dan dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan penampilannya lagi.

Resiko tetap mempertahankan Yixing bermain sama besarnya dengan menggantikan posisinya ke Xiumin.

.

.

.

Final semakin dekat, latihan semakin keras dan ketat. Sudah hampir tiga minggu Junmyeon tidak berkomunikasi dengan Yixing. Terakhir kalinya Yixing mengabari dirinya tetap akan bermain di dalam team China. Dan Junmyeon memberikannya semangat. Junmyeon menyentuh layar ponselnya. Tetap memberitahukan Yixing tentang keadaan dirinya walau hanya berakhir di tanda _read_ tanpa di balas.

Junmyeon sadar bahwa Yixing pasti sibuk dan capek dibanding dirinya. Karena Junmyeon sendiri pun menyadari bagaimana dia melatih team nya. Hingga Baekhyun merengut karena kulitnya memerah. Jongin mulai mengatakan kakinya akan putus. Hingga Sehun yang walau hanya diam saja namun selalu memasang wajah capek di setiap sesi latihan mereka.

" Berkumpul!." Junmyeon mengambil jaketnya lalu berdiri di samping lapangan.

" Apa sudah selesai latihan kita?." Tanya Baekhyun.

Junmyeon mengangguk.

" Latihan kita sudah selesai. Mulai besok hingga sehari sebelum final. Kita akan libur latihan bersama. Sebagai gantinya aku dan Kyungsoo akan mengunjungi kalian untuk mengechek keadaan dan melatih otot-otot kalian."

" Wah. Lumayan aku bisa tidur sepuasnya." Ucap Jongin.

" Ku minta kalian tetap menjaga stamina dan tidak berpesta dulu sementara."

" Aah…" Semua mata tertuju pada Sehun. Baru kali ini dia mengeluh. Baekhyun tampak seperti ingin merekam momen satu-satunya itu andai ponsel berada di tangannya. Junmyeon ikut melihat ke arah Sehun. Kaget mengetahui Sehun tidak suka dilarang berpesta.

" Ya ada apa Sehun?."

" Selama pertandingan kita aku puasa alkohol. Tapi aku tidak bisa puasa berpesta."

" Waah." Baekhyun seakan terkesima dengan perkataan Sehun

" Kita akan berpesta dengan piala ditangan kita. Bagaimana tawaranku?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Hmm baiklah. Aku suka." Sehun langsung memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

" Baik kalian semua bisa bubar." Ucap Junmyeon. Baekhyun dengan gesit langsung mendekati Junmyeon.

" Kau tahu dosa jika berbohong dengan anak kecil." Ucap Baekhyun

" Aku tidak berbohong. Kita pasti menang Baek." Ucap Junmyeon

" Aah baiklah. Aku tidak sabar ingin menekel kaki kekasihmu." Ucap Baekhyun langsung lari sebelum Junmyeon memukulnya.

Setelah para team sudah pergi tinggal Junmyeon dan Jongdae yang masih berada disana. Junmyeon kembali mengambil ponselnya. Tidak ada kabar dari Yixing. Kini membuat dirinya gelisah. Jongdae yang seperti menyadari

.

.

.

 **Finale!**

Di dalam ruangan memajang itu Junmyeon mengeluarkan semua isi kantong celana nya. Para pemainnya masih berganti baju. Bersiap untuk benar-benar melakukan perjuangan. Layar ponsel Junmyeon masih sama. Tidak ada berita apapun dari Yixing. Dengan segan ia meletakkan ponselnya di dalam tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Baekhyun yang menyadari tingkah pelatihnya itu hanya bisa kasihan. Ruangan kedap suara itu ramai oleh televisi yang menggantung di salah satu sisi.

" Belum lama ini ada terdengar kabar yang cukup mengagetkan ya antara pemain China bersama pelatih Korsel." Ucap komentator bermarga Kim dan bernama Jongdae.

" Ya begitulah di negaraku juga mendengar kabar itu."

" Oh ya kita lupa memperkenalkan diri ke penonton semua. Saya Kim Jongdae dan sebelah saya saudara Tao yang berasal dari China akan menjadi komentator anda pada pertandingan kali ini. Walaupun hari ini negara kita akan bertanding, namun kurasa itu tidak akan mempengaruhi hubungan kita berdua bukan?." Jongdae cengengesan melihat mata Tao yang lumayan seram.

" Tentu saja. Kita akan profesional. Lihat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam area pertandingan."

" Oh apa kau lihat wajah pelatih Korea Selatan Kim Junmyeon. Dia memandang Yixing! Yak! Dia memandang Yixing!. Mana kameramen! ZOOM OII ZOOM!." Suara gelegar Jongdae tidak dapat tertahan di tambah lagi mic di depannya. Semua mata kini memandang Junmyeon, Yixing dan Jongdae bergantian.

" Er… Kurasa kita akan bekerja secara profesional bukan?." Tanya Tao lagi memastikan.

" Oh maaf. Maklum _shipper_ suka kebablasan. Baiklah ini para pemain Korea Selatan dengan lagu kebangsaan mereka. Saya melihat disini pelatih Junmyeon kembali memainkan Jongin dan Baekhyun sebagai penyerang mereka."

" Ya Jongin terkenal dengan sebutan si otot besi. Kalau tidak salah dia baru saja cedera tahun lalu bukan."

" Tapi kita lihat bagaimana percaya dirinya Jongin dan er… mengapa pemain Baekhyun senyum-senyum."

" Kurasa dia mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya berada di final."

" Oh iya tentu-tentu." Ucap Jongdae tidak yakin. Seperti pencari gosip Jongdae mulai mencari-cari alasan mengapa Baekhyun tersenyum sangat bahagia seperti itu.

Sehun yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan berbisik di antara tepuk tangan setelah lagu kebangsaan mereka di putar.

" Bisakah kau serius sebentar? Aku tidak mau _team_ lawan menganggap kita enteng."

" Sehunnie. Kau lihat pemuda paling tinggi di pemain China? Astaga dia tampan sekali. Dia milikku! Jangan kau ambil." Ucap Baekhyun galak.

Sehun melirik sedikit ke arah pemain China banyaknya wajah-wajah manis dan imut berada disana. Yang paling tinggi terlihat paling meyakinkan untuk berada di lapangan bola.

" Saat ini sedang diputar lagu kebangsaan China. Para pemain China disana bisa kau perkenalkan siapa saja Tao?."

" Tentu. Kita memiliki Chanyeol, Yixing, Luhan, Xiumin…."

" Siapa?."

" Eh? Xiumin?."

" Oh dia Xiumin. Matanya sungguh mengaggumkan. Lihatlah otot-ototnya seperti terpisah dengan wajah imutnya." Ucap Jongdae memuji Xiumin

" Ehem…Profesional…"

" Oh ya aku dengar final kali ini juga menjadi ajang dalam pelatih Junmyeon dan _Striker_ China Zhang Yixing untuk membuktikan. Siapa diantara mereka yang bisa membawa piala untuk negara mereka. Ku dengar juga mereka memiliki harga mati untuk harus menang." Jongdae seolah berbisik padahal dia sadar sedang berbicara dengan mic.

" Bagaimana kau tahu?." Tanya Tao mulai penasaran.

" Aku mata telinga Korea Selatan dan China." Ucap Jongdae bangga.

" Baiklah pertandingan sudah mulai. Kita saksikan pertandingan final piala Asia antara Korea Selatan melawan Republik China."

.

.

Junmyeon masih duduk di antara pemain cadangannya. Kini dia tahu mengapa Yixing tidak menghubunginya. Yixing tidak hanya latihan, Yixing juga mencari kekuatan untuk melawan pasukan kekasihnya sendiri. Dua-dua antara mereka berada di ujung tombak. Tapi Junmyeon tidak mungkin mengalah. Apalagi Yixing juga tampak bermain secara profesional.

" Kyungsoo, mari kita pelajari lawan." Kyungsoo dengan cepat langsung mengambil tablet dan mengikuti apa yang di katakan Junmyeon. Mencoba menggambar sebuah strategi secara cepat kemudian menyimpannya dan mengulang kembali.

Dua puluh menit pertandingan telah bermula. Pelatih Wang sudah mondar mandir di pinggir lapangan. Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal karena beberapa kali Pelatih Wang seperti marah kepada para pemain China dan Jongin.

 _Hell_ , Jongin bukan team mu. Kau tidak berhak marah kepadanya. Kyungsoo seperti bersiap ingin melabrak Wang sebelum Junmyeon memegang bahu Kyungsoo.

" Tidak Soo. Duduklah.

 **Priit!**

" Oh tidak Baekhyun jangan mulai…" Gumam Kyungsoo.

" Ada apa ini?.". Wasit segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang jatuh berguling-guling mendekati kaki Chanyeol.

" Aku hanya menyenggolnya sedikit." Chanyeol berusaha untuk memberikan pengertian kepada wasit lapangan.

" Kau lupa? Dia kan manusia porselen. Tidak boleh di senggol." Ucap Luhan sadis

" Kau tidak boleh begitu. Lihatlah Baekhyun bahkan tidak lebih dari setengah badan rekanmu." Sehun membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri tapi langsung di tolak oleh Baekhyun.

" Sudah bantu dia berdiri sebelum wasit memberikanmu kartu kuning." Ucap Yixing.

" Kau tidak apa?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Aku tidak apa-apa kalau kau memberikanku nomor ponselmu nanti."

" Apa?." Mata Chanyeol membesar.

" Kau pintar bahasa Korea. Kurasa keahlianmu tidak hanya untuk pertandingan ini kan." Baekhyun memberikan kedipannya pada Chanyeol.

" Setelah senyuman di wajah pemain Korea Selatan Byun Baekhyun, kita bisa pastikan bahwa dia tidak memiliki cedera akibat senggolan dari pemain China Chanyeol."

" Benar Jongdae, kurasa senggolan ringan tadi mungkin Baekhyun terkejut hingga jatuh. Kita lihat sekarang Kim Jongin dari Korea Selatan membawa bola. Melewati dua pemain bertahan China. Yak! Sedikit lagi Chanyeol, bola masih di kaki Jongin, di oper ke Byun Baekhyun. Kaki kecil nya terus berlari ke depan gawang! Ancaman untuk penjaga gawang tapi tidak langsung di tendang di oper kembali ke Jongin oh tidak!."

" GOAAL!." Suara Jongdae bergema. Meninggalkan Tao yang masih terpana akibat strategi menyerang Korea Selatan.

" 1-0 tendangan indah dari Kim Jongin. Korea Selatan memimpin pertandingan." Tao kembali berkomentar di depan mic nya.

" Xiumin! Xiumin! Apa kau di tengah untuk hanya menonton pertandingan? Kejar bolanya! Jangan hanya berharap ke Yixing!." Pelatih Wang berteriak.

" Kita saksikan sekarang seorang pemain tengah China. Berlari bagaikan kuda putih dengan mata indah. Lihatlah dia berlari seperti mengikuti alunan irama melodi yang indah. Wajahnya yang seperti bayi. Andai saja aku bisa tahu nomor pon…."

" EHEM!." Tao langsung menyenggol Jongdae dengan cepat.

" Eh maksutnya nomor baju nya yak pemain no 99 atas nama Xiumin! Lahir pada tanggal 26 Maret…."

" Jongdae bisakah kau fokus ke pertandingan?." Tao hampir menangis memohon.

" Okay bola di oper ke Yixing. Di tahan oleh Sehun. Pemain tinggi dan tampan tapi tidak sesuai untuk Xiumin karena ku pastikan tipe Xiumin tidak yang tinggi-tinggi seperti Sehun."

" Huuuuu…." Sorakan kini terdengar dari arah supporter wanita Korea Selatan yang rupanya kebanyakan datang karena ingin melihat Sehun bermain.

" Aweee?!."

" Kembali Korea Selatan membawa bola. Ancaman lagi untuk China. Baekhyun menendang bola. Aah terlalu jauh Baekhyun." Tao mencoba menjaga keprofesionalnya dengan tidak tersenyum.

" Bola kembali di kaki Jongin _yak_ di ambil begitu saja oleh Luhan. Sehun seperti terkesima dia diam saja tidak menghalangi pergerakan Luhan. Bahaya Korea Selatan! Bahaya! Bola di umpankan ke Yixing mendekati gawang. Tendangan langsung dari Yixing! Yaaak goaal! 1-1 sama kedudukan Korea Selatan melawan China. Wah lihatlah Xiumin tersenyum dengan gembira pemirsa."

Pelatih Wang yang seperti hampir masuk ke dalam lapangan pertandingan langsung mengacungkan tinju nya ke udara dan memberi pandangan mengejek ke arah Junmyeon. Ia seperti ingin memberitahu bahwa Yixing tidak akan mengalah walaupun itu atas dasar cinta.

" Apa sekarang boleh ku tinju wajahnya?." Tanya Kyungsoo datar.

" Tidak Soo. Duduk, sebentar lagi babak pertama habis. Kita ganti strategi."

Setelah goal dari Yixing kembali team China terus-terusan mendekati gawang Korea Selatan. Jongin yang semula berdiri jauh dari gawang kini harus ikut serta membantu Sehun dan para pemain bertahan. Jika China kembali memasukkan goal itu sama saja membuat mereka semakin jauh dari kata juara.

" Tendangan lagi dari Yixing. Yaaak! Ah… ada apa." Jongdae dan Tao berdiri di tempat duduk mereka menyaksikan kembali cuplikan tendangan Yixing yang meleset jauh.

Yixing menatap kosong arah tendangannya. Dia seperti pemain tidak profesional karena tidak bisa menjebol gawang yang sangat dekat.

" Fokus Yixing! Kau hanya perlu fokus." Ucap Luhan memberi semangat.

Di depan pemain cadangan China. Pelatih Wang langsung sumpah serapah melihat Yixing menyia nyiakan kesempatan untuk menambah skor lagi.

" Hei tenanglah." Ucap Yifan menyerit mendengar keluh kesah pelatih Wang.

 **Priiiit**

Babak pertama selesai, para pemain keluar lapangan. Baekhyun langsung menyambar handuk dan masih kuat untuk melambai riang ke arah pendukung Korea Selatan. Jongin dan Sehun keluar lapangan dengan diam.

Kyungsoo langsung mendekati Jongin dan memberikannya minum. Junmyeon menunggu di tepi lapangan. Matanya tetap melihat _team_ nya yang mulai menghampiri. Tapi ekor matanya mengikuti pergerakan Yixing. Memastikan kekasihnya baik-baik saja. Pelatih Wang ikut serta menunggu sembari tangan di antara kedua pinggangnya.

" Yixing! Kau gila! Apa matamu sudah rabun! Gawang sudah di depan mata tapi tidak _goal!_."

" Pelatih sudahlah. Yixing juga manusia." Bela Xiumin

" Ku ingatkan Yixing janji keprofesionalmu sebelum pertandingan ini. Buat aku percaya!."

Junmyeon yang tidak tahan langsung mendekati Pelatih Wang.

" Jackson! Kau keterlaluan. Bagaimanapun dia adalah pemain mu. Team mu. Apa salahnya kau mengapresiasikan _goal_ nya tadi dibanding kau mengungkit kesalahannya."

" Oh Junmyeon mencoba membela ha!. Urus _team_ mu. Jangan ikut campur dalam _team_ ku."

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menahan Junmyeon yang seperti hendak mematahkan leher pelatih Wang. Yixing ikut serta menahan pelatih Wang yang ikut-ikutan ingin maju mendekati Junmyeon.

" Tao! Lihat walaupun pertandingan pertama selesai tapi kurasa kita bisa lihat di tepi lapangan. Ada percecokan antara pelatih Wang dan pelatih Junmyeon. Ada Yixing juga disana. Wah aku penasaran, apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu. Lihat wasit mulai menyadari ketidak harmonisan kedua pelatih tersebut."

" Ada apa ini?."

" Maaf wasit. Kami hanya berbincang-bincang saja. Ayo kita masuk. Sehun membutuhkanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo

Junmyeon sambil di seret tangannya oleh Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruangan istirahat dimana _team_ nya berada.

" Ingat Yixing. Sekali lagi kau buat kesalahan seperti itu kau akan ku ganti." Ucap Pelatih Wang.

" Maafkan aku pelatih. Beri aku kesempatan. Aku janji tidak akan buat kesalahan lagi." Ucap Yixing

Luhan dan Xiumin saling memandang. Mereka sesungguhnya kasihan dengan Yixing. Tampaknya final ini bukan semata-mata tentang piala melainkan tentang pembuktian dirinya bukanlah pengkhianat.

Padahal satu-satu hal yang dilakukannya adalah memiliki hubungan dengan Kim Junmyeon. Itu bukanlah bentuk pengkhianatan. Karena manusia sama sekali tidak bisa menentukan kepada siapa mereka akan jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dari dalam lapangan. Kyungsoo di luar lapangan mengangguk. Dia hanya asisten, tidak dapat memutuskan harus seperti apa membawa _team_ ini. Keputusan Junmyeon sudah di sampaikan kepada semua pemain Korea Selatan.

Hanya Jongin yang masih menatap tidak rela. Dengan wajah merengut Jongin berlari menuju tempatnya.

" Semangatlah!." Teriak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang seperti terpisah dengan euforia pertandingan menunggu untuk berjalan bersama ke dalam lapangan bersama pemain China Chanyeol.

" Hei 61! Bagaimana sudah di pertimbangkan? Berapa nomor ponselmu?."

Chanyeol menolak melihat Baekhyun dia sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya ke rumput lapangan.

" Hei! Bicaralah. Aku tahu kau mengerti ucapan ku."

" Bisakah kau serius? Kita sedang pertandingan! Ini final pertamaku." Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

" Aku hanya akan serius jika menjalin hubungan denganmu. Dan, ini juga menjadi yang pertama untukku. Kau mengerti kan maksudku? Aku tunggu janji nomor ponselmu. Selamat bertanding untuk kita berdua."

Xiumin yang berjalan di belakang Chanyeol tertawa melihat rekannya yang masih di goda oleh lawannya.

" Pesonamu sangat besar Chan. Lihat bahkan pria Korsel itu menyukaimu."

" Tidak sebesar kau. Dengar sebentar lagi komentator akan mulai mengomentari tentang wajah cantikmu." Balas Chanyeol

" Ugh! Lihat saja selesai pertandingan ini akan ku buat mulutnya diam!." Ucap Xiumin kesal menatap tempat komentator berada.

" Astaga! Apa ini hanya ilusiku Tao? Lihatlah Xiumin sedang memandang ke arah sini dengan anggunnya. Dia tampak seperti angsa yang sedang berenang di atas kolam teratai.."

" Pertandingan babak kedua segera di mulai saudara Jongdae. Yak bola mulai berpindah…"

Junmyeon mengambil air minumnya. Menatap pertandingan di depannya. Skor yang sama serta bagaimana Yixing di perlakukan di _team_ nya sungguh membuat dirinya gelisah. Dua pilihan berada di tangannya. Kedua nya menentukan manusia seperti apa dia.

" Tenanglah." Kyungsoo menenangkan.

 **Priiit!**

" Tidak disangka! Kartu kuning untuk Yixing karena tendangannya mengenai wajah tampan Sehun. Oh kurasa itu darah."

Sehun segera di beri penanganan. Junmyeon langsung bangkit mencoba melihat Sehun dari jarak luar lapangan.

" Tenang. Dia tidak kenapa-napa." Ucap Kyungsoo.

" Bola ditendang oleh pemain Korea Selatan. Byun Baekhyun melewati Chanyeol dengan mudah. Kurasa itu alasan mengapa kita sebut Baekhyun sebagai kancil yang lincah. Umpan serangan untuk Kim Jongin. Masih di kaki Jongin… Tendangan mematikan yaaak Goaal!. Goal kedua dari Kim Jongin membuat Korea Selatan memimpin pertandingan."

" Tampak kekecewaan di wajah para pemain China Jongdae. Lihat pelatih Wang yang baru saja mendapat peringatan dari wasit agar tetap sopan di luar lapangan. Tampaknya dia ingin ikut serta bermain."

" Gila! Gila!. Yifan, ambil pemanasan!."

" Apa?! Pelatih kondisi Yifan belum fit."

" Jangan mengajariku Hendry!."

Junmyeon meminta pertukaran pemain. Mengambil Sehun untuk duduk di kursi cadangan dan menggantikannya dengan Taeyong. Hidung Sehun masih tersumbat kapas, darahnya sudah membeku tapi wajahnya mengisyaratkan dia puas dengan tendangan Jongin tadi.

" Pelatih."

" Istirahat lah dulu. Kita perlu menjaga gawang."

" Keputusanmu untuk menggantikan aku tepat." Ucap Sehun tulus.

Junmyeon mengangguk. Melihat team nya kini lebih berambisi untuk menjaga gawang dari serangan lawan. Terlihat Yixing dibuat kerepotan karena bola tidak juga sampai ke depan gawang Korea Selatan.

" Semangatlah…" Gumam Junmyeon

 **Priit!**

" Pertukaran pemain Tao. Kurasa Wang mulai mengganti pemainnya. Oh bukankah itu Wu Yifan? Kudengar dia cedera engkel musim lalu."

" Ya benar. Aku tidak menduga jika pelatih Wang akan memainkannya. Akan digantikan dengan pemain no 7 oh _shit!_."

" Tao! Ini _live_!." Seru Jongdae panik

" Pelatih Wang menggantikan Yixing?! Oh tidak." Tao menutup matanya dengan tangannya berharap dia tidak melihat hal itu.

Yixing diam di lapangan, bingung sendiri walau dia telah melihat jelas angka nomor punggungnya tertera di papan. Dia tidak akan dimainkan lagi untuk detik-detik terakhir.

" Pelatih! Beri aku kesempatan! Aku yakin bisa menambah _goal_."

" Yixing! Keluar dan duduk disini."

Xiumin juga ikut panik dengan keputusan pelatihnya. Melihat Yifan masuk ke dalam lapangan dengan gerakan kaku. Xiumin yakin bahwa Yifan belum seratus persen sembuh dari cideranya.

" Kita harus ambil strategi sendiri." Ucap Luhan kepada Xiumin.

Xiumin mengangguk kini dia meninggalkan posisinya untuk lebih mendekat kepada Luhan. Sehingga kakinya dapat menjangkau umpan serangan.

Di luar lapangan Yixing duduk dengan keringat masih menetes di wajahnya. Satu skor yang diberikannya tampak sama sekali tidak dianggap apapun oleh pelatihnya. Yixing pun merasa stamina dan tubuhnya lebih fit dibanding Yifan untuk bermain di final.

Junmyeon mulai mendekati lapangan. Berdiri tidak jauh dari pelatih Wang. Hanya melihat pergerakan-pergerakan _team_ nya. Sedikit dia bangga kepada Team nya yang tidak mengambil keuntungan dari kondisi Yifan. Baekhyun menjaga untuk tidak menyentuh Yifan. Membiarkannya membawa bola lambat. Namun bola selalu di dapat di elak ketika Yifan sudah menendangnya.

Dari kursi cadangan Yixing menatap punggung Junmyeon. Sudah dua bulan lamanya mereka tidak berjumpa. Junmyeon benar menjaga perkataannya. Dia tidak membiarkan Yixing mengambil pialanya. Walaupun sekeras apapun Yixing mencoba.

China memang tampak seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Bola-bola bahkan tidak sampai ke arah gawang. Berkali-kali hanya buang dan di mainkan Baekhyun. Membuatnya di kejar Chanyeol hampir setengah lapangan sampai dia menendang ke luar lapangan. Bola tidak ada yang sampai ke arah kaki Jongin. Karena China juga tidak mau menambah jarak kemenangan.

 **Priiit!**

" Pertandingan selesai Tao! Piala Asia tahun ini di menangkan oleh Korea Selatan berkat 2 kali tendangan dari Kim Jongin dan 1 skor untuk China atas tendangan dari Zhang Yixing." Jongdae menjabat tangan Tao cepat lalu keluar dari ruangan komentator. Tao tidak perlu bertanya, karena dia yakin Jongdae pasti menghampiri Xiumin untuk bertanya nomor ponselnya.

Junmyeon menjabat tangan Jackson yang tidak digubris apapun. Lalu menyusul Kyungsoo bergabung dengan _team_ nya di dalam lapangan. Mengacak rambut Jongin dengan bangga dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

Kaki Junmyeon kembali ke tepi lapangan. Menghampiri sang kekasih yang masih duduk lesu di kursi cadangannya.

" Kalau belum ada seseorang mengatakan ini. Biar aku yang mengatakannya padamu. Yixing kau bermain hebat hari ini." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tapi aku masih kalah denganmu. Bagaimana keadaan bayimu? Aku tidak sengaja menendang wajahnya." Ucap Yixing tersenyum kecil.

" Sehun? Dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin sedikit perkenalan dengan rekanmu Luhan bisa membuat cederanya cepat sembuh. Kau tahu sesuatu? Kau tetap pemenang untukku Yixing. Kekalahan mu ini bukan pembuktian apa kau gagal atau tidak."

Kali ini Yixing benar-benar tersenyum kepada Junmyeon. Junmyeon benar, pikirannya terlalu berat tentang siapa diri dia sebenarnya.

" Jadi kau akan membagi pialamu denganku?." Goda Yixing

" Hmm bagaimana jika pesta juara? Aku akan membawamu sebagai pasanganku."

Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Aku tidak mau!."

" Oh ayo lah. Nomor ponsel? Atau alamat apartemenmu?. Ayolah Xiumin."

" Menjauh dariku atau kupatahkan gigimu!."

Jongdae langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum.

" Tidak apa. Mungkin karena kau masih capek. Besok akan ku coba lagi." Jongdae langsung berlari menjauhi Xiumin yang sudah hampir meledak akibat kemarahannya.

" Hei. Mau tukar baju denganku?." Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol

" Ini ambilah." Baekhyun membuka bajunya dan menyodorkannya ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membelak matanya. Memandangi tubuh Baekhyun yang seperti bersinar di antara sinar matahari.

" Kenapa kau membuka baju di depan umum! Ini pakai bajuku." Chanyeol segera melepas bajunya dan memasangkannya ke Baekhyun.

" Kenapa?." Tanya Baekhyun polos

" B-badanmu bagus. Tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki. Disini banyak laki-laki. Jangan membuka baju sembarangan seperti itu lagi." Ucap Chanyeol gugup.

" Tidak lagi. Karna selanjutnya hanya kau yang melihatnya." Bisik Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini membatu.

" Pelatih Junmyeon! Kalau kau sudah siap menjenguk kekasihmu ayo kita bersiap menerima piala." Pelik Baekhyun

" Arrasoo… Setelah pertandingan ini kurasa Macau bisa menjadi destinasi kita berikutnya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Liburan? Hmmm _not bad_." Ucap Yixing tersenyum.

 **END~**

 _We got that power everytime!_

 _Sorry readers kalo jelek oneshoot nya ._


End file.
